DMX-12 Black Box Pack
Black Box Pack is the the 12th DMX pack in the OCG. Details Contents DMX-12a (New Cards) * S1/S3 * S2/S3 Truekaiser Max Adrenaline * S3/S3 * 1/38 Codeking Vivaldi * 2/38 GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon * 3/38 Rapid Reincarnation * 4/38 Positron Sign * 6/38 Aqua Melge * 7/38 Infernal Death Sunrise * 9/38 解放の女傑ドラクロワ * 11/38 Manly Pepper * 12/38 Great Reversal of Reality and Death * 15/38 Kushinada, Light Weapon * 16/38 Aqua Jester Loupe * 17/38 Hogan Blaster * 20/38 Disturbing Chuusa * 21/38 Mystery Hippo * 23/38 Infernal Smash * 24/38 Gaga Pikarian * 25/38 Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage * 26/38 Tulk, the Oracle * 28/38 Cebu Aquman Jr. * 29/38 Filler Robo Concurion * 30/38 Fuuma Vines * 31/38 Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior * 32/38 Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre * 34/38 Fighting Musubi * 35/38 Geo Horn, the Lively * 2/??? DASH Commander Greg * 3/??? Trueshinra Premium Chirico Moon * 4/??? (Parlock ~Confront the Conspiracy!~) * ??/??? Come On Victory * 6/??? Cigaros * 7/??? Black Insect Magistrate * ??/??? Sandpit Man * 9/??? Ultra Man * 10/??? Duema Ogre! Kikuchi, Assistant Instructor * 15/??? Tatsurion * 16/??? Bolshack Corodragon * 19/??? Mr. Matsumoto * 21/??? Great Waste * 22/??? 1st Lt. Pen Pen, Special Forest Commander * 24/??? Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor * 25/??? Hot Spring Sabaki, Fire Water Sword * 26/??? Ballcadeias NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons * 27/??? Ballcadeias NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons * ??/??? Death Marriage, False Divine Demonic Lord * 29/??? Supernova Venus la Saint Mother * ??/??? Supernova Betelgeuse Final Cannon * ??/??? Cyber A Irons * ??/??? Aqua Master * 36/??? Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons * 37/??? Beginning Romanoff, Lord of the Demonic Eye * ??/??? Death Carl, Cruel Overlord * 39/??? Necrodragon Guljeneraid * 40/??? Zagaan, Knight of Darkness * ??/??? Überdragon Bajulaterra * ??/??? Überdragon Fighbird * ??/??? Supernova Bigbang Anastathis * ??/??? Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope * ??/??? Dolgazer, Veteran of Hard Battle * 47/??? Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality * ??/??? Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits * 53/??? Glider Man * 54/??? Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon * vr61/??? Balforce, the Demonic Holy Spirit * 62/??? Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny * ??/??? Miraculous Snare * r63/??? Corteo, Spirit Knight * r64/??? Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon * r68/??? Cosmic Darts * ??/??? Saberfili, the Paladin * r??/??? Mestapo, the Patroller * r74/??? Aqua Surfer * ??/??? Marshall Queen * ??/??? Intense Vacuuming Twist * 74/??? Divine Riptide * 75/??? Streaming Shaper * r76/??? Death Gate, Gate of Hell * r78/??? Ghastly Drain * 79/??? Raging Dragon Lord * 81/??? Shaman Broccoli * ??/??? Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss * ??/??? Curiosity Princess Pudding * ??/??? Brutal Charge * r82/??? Aurora of Reversal * 83/??? Red Scorpion, Electro-mech * 84/??? Codename Ethan * r85/??? Last Violence * uc86/??? Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian * ??/??? Kushinada, Light Weapon * ??/??? Cocco Lupia * uc92/??? Capricorn, Earth's Reflection * ??/??? Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie * c94/??? Falconer, Lightfang Ninja * c95/??? Aqua Strummer * c9?/??? Medetine, New Year Electro-knight * c98/??? Necrodragon Zalva * c99/??? Benzo, the Hidden Fury * c102/??? Bind Shadow, Shadow of Bondage * ??/??? Jasmine, Mist Faerie * 103/??? Nyanjiro, Treasure Cat * c105/??? Dandy Eggplant * c106/??? Raging Bamboo * 108/??? Faerie Life * ??/??? Katsuta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy * ??/??? Game On! Kirifuda Family! * ??/??? Self-Destructing Gil Poser * ??/??? Geometeus Infinite Dragon * ??/??? Let's Duel Brothers * ??/??? Yattare Pippi * ??/??? Marauder Deis Drive DMX-12b (Reprinted Cards) * / Frost Specter, Shadow of Age * / Moritz, the Spydroid * / Burial Worm, the Burying Insect * / GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon (2 artworks!) * / Super Infernal Gate Smash * / Medetine, New Year Electro-knight * / DASH Leader Greg * / Aqua Surfer (2 Artworks. One Macho) * / Aqua Surfer (2 Artworks. One Sad) * / Faerie Life (4 artworks. One for each Season) * / Faerie Life (4 artworks. One for each Season) * / Faerie Life (4 artworks. One for each Season) * / Faerie Life (4 artworks. One for each Season) * / Terror Pit * / Victory Apple * / Diamondia, the Blizzard Rider DMX-1bc (Hall of Fame Cards) Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs